


Poor Coping skills

by Emcal (Casual_dumbass612)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentions of Suicide, OOC, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Short, Tommy gets beat up, Tommy is alone, caring technoblade, not perfect depictions of characters, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_dumbass612/pseuds/Emcal
Summary: Tommy doesn’t know how to cope, he just knows he wants to feel something.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Poor Coping skills

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic! I wrote it like 30 minutes before publishing this so there’s probably mistakes. I might come back and fix them but yeah! Hope you do enjoy.

Tommy laid on the ground, catching his breath as he stared up past the buildings beside him. He’s done this before, and each time he wishes the high lasted longer, but the pain always subsides.

_Tommy walked up to the group of intimidating men, each of them anywhere from his own age to late 20’s. The scent of smoke and alcohol stunk up the alleyway as two of them glared down from the dumpster. “Beat me up.” It was a command and a request, hesitant yet knowing._

_“The hell? That like a fetish or some shit?” One asked, putting out his cigarette and tossing it to the side._

_“No- I just. Just do it! I’ll pay you, that what you fuckers want?” The one who stood up shrugged as he looked back at his peers. The rest of them giving the same response as he surrounded the teen. Tommy couldn’t tell which threw the first punch but once it was thrown they were all consistently attacking his body. The teen ended up fallen on the ground, hardly protecting his body from being kicked._

The men had left after they noticed the teen coughing up blood, not wanting to have a murder on their hands they just packed their things up and left. One did take a twenty out of the boy’s wallet before they left though. Tommy didn’t mind, too exhausted to care. “I did offer to pay them” he thought forcing himself to sit up despite the agonizing pain. The groan was on reflex, he really didn’t care about it. He was glad to feel it. Tommy gathered his items as he departed towards a gas station. The concerned looks didn’t bother him as he entered to bathroom, opting to sit on the floor despite knowing the potential diseases it held. Leaning his head against the wall he let a sigh out.

_Phill was often absent, a new task a new priory, other than his sons. Techno was off to college and Wilber had committed suicide a year prior. Tubbo had recently began ignoring him at his school, so he was all alone. He had a senior on his ass, tormenting and not allowing him to bring anything to school. It was a mix of“I’m the only one who cares about you” and “no one cares about you.” Either way Tommy knew the former was a lie. The grief and mental torment of so much happening was too much. The first time Tommy had self harmed Phil was actually home the next day, interrogating the boy in what the teen could only see as faux concern. The following day Dream had beaten him up, giving him the idea to have it be done on his own terms._

Tommy felt out of tears for once, the fact filling him with a twisted sense of euphoria. Hopping up to his feet as he cleaned up any visible blood that littered his face and arms. The developing bruises and cuts were easily covered by bandages Tommy kept in his backpack.

Stepping out he picked up a drink and a snack, payed, and left. Walking home wasn’t a long trek, but he enjoyed getting the fresh air. The teen was happy he could feel something. Something he had control over.

Walking up to the driveway the teen noticed a familiar car. “What in the hell is he doing home?” He thought as he got his key and entered his home, seeing his father and eldest brother talking.

“Tommy! What took you so long? Doesnt your school end at four? It’s almost five!” Phill calls, his brother looking over the back of his chair as he waved at the teen.

“Was hanging with some friends.” Tommy lied, he didn’t realize it took him that long. “Got any food?”

“Brought some on my way home, it’s in the kitchen if you want any.” Techno said. Tommy set his bag in his room as he walked into the kitchen. Their house was small, manageable for a teen who usually was home alone, but also not so small it was unbearable when there were more than himself home. Techno walked into the kitchen after Tommy and Phil swung in.

“I’m sorry Tommy-”

“It’s fine.” The boy cut his father off quickly, having memorized that start. Duty called and he was going to be away again.

Phillza made a face, saddened, thankful, understanding, “I love you Tommy. Techno’s gonna be home for a while so you won’t be home alone as much. Take care.” Phill gave his son a kiss on his forehead, shaking up his hair as he left. Tommy watched as his father exited his home.

Only seconds after the door closed Techno turned to the younger. “Who the hell beat you up?” It took the teen aback.

“No one.” Tommy shrugged him off as he prepared the food. The elder glared as he watched his brother.

“Tommy I’ve been in my fair share of fights, Phil might not be able to tell but I sure as hell am. So spill.” Techno’s voice was still monotone yet demanding. Part of Tommy was glad he was able to set down his plate with his back turned to the other.

“Paid some fuckers to do it. I don’t know who they were and honestly I could care less.” Tommy tried picking up his plate again but he quickly realized he was shaking too much. The pitying silence that came from Techno was deafening, it hurt. “You don’t have to stand there and judge me you prick.”

“I’m not judging you Tommy.”

“Yeah? Well it sure as hell feels like it. So go ahead, say it.”

“Im sorry, Tommy. I.. I shouldn’t have left last year. Neither of us should’ve. Phill told me about when he came home last. Tommy I don’t know what’s going on, and I won’t pretend I do. Tommy I-” Techno paused as he moved to embrace Tommy. “I don’t want to loose another brother.”


End file.
